story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Children (NRV)
After getting married, the player's sweetheart (now spouse) will move into player's house. To have a child, the player must upgrade their house to Large size, then build a crib for their child to sleep in. The player can have two children in this game and its appearance will be based on their spouse' hair color, eye color, and skin tone. For example if the person is playing as a male protagonist, married to Charlotte who has blond hair, light skin, and blue-green eyes - her child's appearance will have the same traits. Kasper will have a Crib available in his real estate shop. Building the Crib requires 2.500 Cash, 5 Hardwood Lumber, 1 Silver, and sheep wool; either 5 Wool, 4 Great Wool, 3 Ultimate Wool, 2 Supreme Wool, or 1 Miracle Wool. After supplying the materials to Kasper, that Crib will appear inside the player's house near their bed. 'Stages' 'Pregnancy' In one morning after 30 days have gone by, the female one will not feel well. The player and their spouse will go to Fio's Clinic, where after a quick checking-up he will announce that the two of us are expecting a child. Afterwards, the player's spouse will ask about an ideal gender for our child. Players can select that they want a boy/girl, let their spouse choose, or have this game decided one at random (in a procedure similar to pregnancy in real life). 'Birth' Lastly, the player must wait for 35 days (5 weeks) after the gender selection. In one morning, the player and their spouse will go to Gold Bar Clinic again, where the child will be born. After your child born, there is an option to give it a name. The player can let their spouse use his/her own randomly chosen name, let him/her think of another name, or one can name the baby themselves. The player will also receive a Rattle and 10 Baby Formula. Lovelyn will appear and let the player know that her fellow Kanimals will watch over your child while they're out of house. That new little baby will be placed in the Crib. The player can feed their child everyday using a Formula Milk that Madison gave to one. The recipe will be added to kitchen if they want to make more Formula Milk. *Formula Milk = 2 Milk or 1 of higher-quality milk *Creamy Formula Milk = 2 Chocolate Milk or 1 of higher-quality chocolate milk Stefan will also sell Baby Formula at his farm shop for 450 Cash each. If the player forgot to feed their baby Formula Milk, it will increase the amount of time the baby takes to grow to its next stage. The player can give other food items, such as Fried Egg, but its growth is based on Formula Milk. Each day the player forget to give it Formula Milk will increase the time it takes to move to the next growth stage by a day. However, the player does not necessary have to entertain it with a Rattle everyday. Note: Starting from Stage 4, the player will no longer have to feed their child formula milk everyday, nor they can entertain it with a rattle. The child will grow to a new baby stage every 1 week until he/she is grown up. There are Stage 1 (Newborn), Stage 2 (Crawling), Stage 3 (Standing Up), Stage 4 (Toddler), and finally Stage 5 (Small Child). 'Baby Transformation' The baby goes through six different clothing changes for each day as they grow up. The spouse' race determines the color of a baby's clothing. 'Clothing Styles' *A newborn baby will wear special outfit that is only seen during the moment they were born. It is a white bonnet and wrapped in white blanket. *The next day after a baby's birth it will wear a light colored onesie and diaper. *At Stage 2 of the baby's life, the baby will wear a solid colored onesie a little darker than the last one, with a white bib. *At Stage 3, the baby will wear a white shirt and light-colored underwear with a matching bib as its bottom. *At Stage 4, the baby will wear a darker colored shirt and red underwear. *At Stage 5, the child's clothes are unique and are the only ones that differ depending on its gender. Boys will wear a colored shirt and orange shorts, whilst girls will wear a gingham dress. 'Grown-Up' After 30 days have gone by, the baby will start to crawl around the next morning. Don't forget that today is your child's birthday! Every year, enter your house after 6:00 pm to celebrate your little one's birthday. Now that the child is out of bed you can start to give him or her gifts. Each child gender prefer different gifts. Once it is full grown you can celebrate your child's birthday by walking into house between 19:00 and 00:00. Over the course of five weeks - the baby will grow from a newborn, infant, toddler, and to a small child. When the child turns six weeks old, it will be a fully-grown one. The player's spouse will reward them with a Picture Book to play with their fully-grown child. The child will be in land plot or other locations, but it won't help you with your farm chores. The child will sleep in your bed, between you and your spouse. 'Second Child Request' The pregnancy event for a second child won't require any extra conditions. It will trigger 7 days after the first child grows up. The same steps will then occur as it did with your first child, but this time the player is not prompted to select its gender. Your second child will be the opposite gender of one's first child. There is also a family outing event once your second child has fully-grown. Walk into your house between 10:00 and 15:00 on a sunny day to have your spouse and children ask if you want to go on a picnic together! The player will earn +1000 LP with both their spouse and child. This event will last 90 minutes. After the second child is born, the player's family will be complete. Category:Game-only characters Category:Game Guide